


Turnabout Ravenge

by DetsniyOffSkiword



Series: Khura'in Shinangans [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Room (2003), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Epic, Gen, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetsniyOffSkiword/pseuds/DetsniyOffSkiword
Summary: Apolo Justice heds 2 cort sew he can defend. Butt in the trial, an old opponent appears, wif the intent off been Apolo's necks rival. Can Apolo stil defend against a raging opponent form the past? Or will Khura'in get a knew GUILTY?





	

A/N: Hay guys, our u redy 4 sum moar Khur'ain Shenangins wif Apolo? Tis story is gong 2 b lick a sequel 2 Turnabout Sun and Moon, ans wil haf a familar face return form tat story. Apolo is abot 2 met his knew rival in tis case.

Apolo was in his ofice. He was juts relaxing, sins he finaly had sum tim wifowt another insane case. He hadn't evan neded any trips 2 Japaniforna. Datz sodenly runed in, "Hay, their's a wired picture in the sky." sew Apolo lcoked owt the widow. He seed a spotlit wif a picture off a Japaniforna attorny badge, ans he sad, "Tat muts b the Apollo Signal!" and Alibi explaned, "It's lick the Bat Signal, butt 4 Apollo." butt Apolo had alredy left.

At the Defence Loby, Apolo stoped ans begined painting bcos he was exhasted. Sodenly, a vocs sad, "Thank u 4 ur cumming." ans Apolo locked other 2 c who it was...

...

..

.TOMMY WISEAU(A/N: The dude form tat funy movie The Room)! "Ohai, Apolo." he sad. Apolo was lick, "Ohai, Tommy, I din't notice it was u." ans he replayed, "Don't wory abot it." and ten explaned, "I was juts hear 2 film sum parts off The Room 2: Mark's Revenge, and ten 1 off the actors deaded. I was arested 4 it, but it wasn't me." ans Apolo was abot 2 ask abot detales, butt the bailif sodenly told, "It is tim 4 the trial, u lazy f-cker!" and sew tey left. Tommy pated the guard dog, "Hai, doggy." and ten tey went threw the dore, making the green text appear, saying 'January 19, 10:05 AM, Hi Cort of Khura'in'.

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Khur'ain Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Tommy Wiseau."

Apolo cometed, "The defence is redy, ur magicstraight."

It scroled 2 proscutor, and "The prosecution is redy, ur magistrate." declared Lance! Apolo was lick, "WTF!? Weren't u rekt and fond guilty off hacking?" and Lance lolled, "I was juts banned form training. I wasn't baned form lawyer, sew I am passing the tim by becumming proscutor. U may haf ruined me wif the Defence Cupability Act, butt now I shell haf my revenge on u!"

Khura'in Judge banged the hamer, "It is unusal, butt if tat is how it is, ten let us go frowad." ans Lance opening statemented, "In the filming off The Room 2: Mark's Revenge, an actor, Oh'High Ma'Ark, was fond ded on the set, during the filming off the sene wif tat drug dealer cumming back. He had a bullit in his hed. It mached the gun tat Tommy used 2 fit back wif the drug dealer." ans Apolo yeled, "WTF! It's a film! Tey use fake guns!" ans Lance lolled, "Yes, tis is a nerf, butt it was modified 2 shot reel bullets." and Apolo cometed, "Butt tat is f-cking retarded!" and Lance eviled, "Yes, but tat is how teh movie is." ans Apollo was evan angryer, ans thinked, 'Who does tis Lance think he is? Trying 2 bash The Room.'

Lance ten stated, "Let me sumon my 1st witness, Drug Dealer." ans Drug Dealer appeared. Khura'in Judge assed, "Wat is ur name and profession?" and he explaned, "I am Drug Dealer, I work as an actor."

HOLD IT!

Apollo assed, "Were is the Devision Science?" and Lance explaned, "Rayfa is 2 busy dealing wif legal documents. Mostly abot my knew position. Knot tat it wood help u, anyway. It wood juts prove how much u ned 2 b hit by teh Defence Capability Act." butt Apolo ignored tat coment.

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, DING!

-The Shooting-

"Ok, sew I was dong the filming off my scene in The Room 2. In the scene, I wood shoot Tommy, and he wood shoot bak ans kill me in the film. My billet wood miss, obviously. Tommy's blank din't hit me, butt it hit teh otter dude. He was ded, sins it was a reel bullet. I haf no idea who he meaned 2 hit, butt he stil seemed 2 want sum1 ded. Y else wood he modify the nerf 2 fire reel bullets!?"

Lance lolled, "Ass u can tel, tis case is very open ans shut." ans Apollo striked back, "No testimony is wifowt flaw. Tat is wat I wil prove." ans he sodenly felt thins go al G-Major, sew he knowed he had 2 percieve.

Nud-nud-nud-nud-nud-nud, BONG!

-The Shooting-

"I haf no idea who he meaned 2 hit, butt he stil seemed 2 want sum1 ded."

Apolo worked owt tis was the rite 1, and begined 2 bracelet.

"I h-a-f n-o i-d-e-a w-h-o h-e m-e-a-n-e-d 2 h-i-t, b-u-t-t h-e s-t-i-l s-e-e-m-e-d 2 w-a-n-t s-u-m-1 d-e-d." and wen he sad ded, his hands begined 2 slide on his nerf.

GOTCHA!

Apolo smarted, "Wen u sad, ded, u sldied ur hands on tat nerf!" ans Lance was lick, "WHAT!? HOW DID U FIND TAT OWT!" ans Apollo smarted, "Skillz! Get rekt, hacker!"

Ether way, Apolo explaned, "U haf dobt abot the deading in sum weigh, don't u?" ans Dealer agred, "Yes, I actuly don't think Tommy wood want 2 kill sum1. I dew thin he cod haf ben framed." ans Lance screemed, "I thot I tlod u 2 knot bring tat up!" ans Dealer stated, "I bayleafed u mite haf ben corct in tat instruction, butt Apolo is obviously smarter ten u, sew I'm gong 2 sid wif hem."

Cornered music played ass Dealer stated, "It is simple. The gun was a nerf, butt it fired a reel bullit, witch meaned tat it was modified. Tat wood be a simple weigh 2 frame Tommy!" ans Lance declared, "OI! U can't betray me lick tat!" ans Dealed sad, "SHUT UP!" ans fired the nerf, making Lance duck. Dealer lolled, "It was only a nerf, u stupid coward!" ans Lance assed, "Explan the bullet whole in the wall!" ans Apolo ideaed, "U fired a reel bullet, let's magnet it." ans he grabed it wif a magnet, "Now we juts compair." ass he puled owt the killing bullet, ans ten put both bullets in2 a scanning machine, witch ten 'Beep! Beep!' ans mad dots apper on the bullistic markings, folowed by scaning lines, ans ten...

...

"100% MATCH!" ans Apolo declared, "Dealer fired the same bullet ass the 1 tat killed the actor. U framed Tommy Wiseau!" ans Dealer screemed, "NO! I THOT I COD FRAM LISA! DAMN U APOLO JUSTICE!" ans ten he grabed a box of math, ans snorted it, ans ten fainted form drug overdose, so tey taked hem 2 the prison doctor.

Khura'in Judge banged the hammer, "Evidence has fond Drug Dealer ass the true culprit, ans he has had a breakdown, witch proves he was the reel killer. Ass such, I find Tommy Wiseau..."

NOT GUILTY!

The butterflies appeared 2 celebrate the epic win. Lance slamed his desk wif fist, "F-ck u, Apolo! I wil destory u necks tim! Tat I can promise u. I shell bet lick ¥1,000,000 on my win necks tim." and he ten waked owt the dore lick the sore loser tat he is. Tommy waked other, "Ohai, Apolo." sad Tommy, ans Apolo assed, "How do u plan 2 continue the movie wif 2 off the actors owt of the picture?" ans Tommy stated, "I can't tell u, I haven't planed tat yet. Anyway, how's ur sex life?" ans ever1 lolled at Tommy Wiseau's comedy genus.

THE END!

A/N: Thanks 4 reding. I was intending 2 dew Photix Write Does Pointless b4 tis, butt I decided I wanted tis series 2 haf a Valintime special, sew I finished tis case sew I cod get 2 dong tat special. Keep an eye owt 4 moar Khura'in Shenangins.


End file.
